Kin to Murtagh
by SilverDragons
Summary: Murtagh has a brother, a brother which he hasn't seen in many years. After the fall of young Rider, Eragon, of the Battle of Varden and Galbatroix he visits him to find his dark secret.
1. The DragonHold

Disclaimer: I am under no circumstance using this story for any infringement and/or profit. Characters based in Eragon are C.Paolini's not mine, unless otherwise stated.

A Poem by _FantasyCollison_:

Eragon, your legacy has begun. A dangerous road is let out for you and it's not going to get any easier, so beware and stay close to those who love and are around you because they are the only ones who will help through this dark confusing life that has begun.

Kin to Murtagh: Eragon's Fall

Murtagh shrank to the floor, leaning back on the bare wall of the Dragonhold. Lines of grief and horror creased upon his forehead. Saphira's wing casted an enormous shadow above him, unaware of the blood which left puddles surronding him. He shifted his eys to get acoustom to the dense darkness which swallowed him whole. He stirred as images of a dragon gliding among the misty tops of the Beor Mountains galloped furiously in this thoughts. He noticed the figure of a person upon the dragon, a Rider, guiding it to safety from a swarm of arrows. A heavy sword clenched in his grasp leaving him free-handed. A fiery menacing look came from his eyes as if he were speaking to someone, or something. The dragon swiftly lowered a limit's way to the ground, her feet sweeping past the dirt and her thick body leveled in mid air. An Urgal swayed just several feet behind them though gaining with immense speed. It swang at her wing, driving into it's thick layers of skin. She growled with anger, locked her wings and glided back into the amidst of brisk air but struggled to maintain flight. The dragon wobbled uncertainly in each direction, though plunged higher up causing her rider to lose grasp, falling to his death. Murtagh gazed in sorrow once the images disappeared leaving nothing more than memories.

Author Notes:  
I know this is rather short, but it's just the beginning of what comes in the future chapters of this story! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Silver for the Dragon

Disclaimer: I am under no circumstance using this story for any infringement and or profit. Characters based in Eragon are C.Paolini's not mine, unless otherwise stated.

SilverTheory: Bringing reading to a greater level. All productions and stories of SilverTheory, should not be copied.

-  
Poem by SilverDragons: Murtagh hold on close to dear Saphira. She's all you've got left. She might not be yours and you might not be her rider, but she needs you most of all. Show her everything.  
-  
Summary: Chapter two for Kin of Murtagh. After waking up, Murtagh and Saphira go hunting out for food. Though they are attacked by the most vicious animals, HUD! A mysterious man comes to the rescue. But who is this mysterious man that happens to be enormously interested in Dragons? Story by SilverDragon SilverTheory & FantasyCollision Arts

Deny to the Loss Ch.2

By time Murtagh woke from his slumber, evening was mounting upon the horizon line. 'Saphira' moaned Murtagh through their mental link once noticing she werent beside him. Drowsiness and pain showed in his every words. He felt a sharp ringing noice peircing at his ears as Saphira greeted him back. Around the egde of a wall, the sights of wings could be seen from about a couple feet away. They flapped heaviy as it approached Murtagh's legs then it stopped. Saphira sat down close to him so she met him eye to eye. With two snorts she rose up on her hind legs and stayed just staring. Her talons dug sharp holes into the ground. Murtagh grimaced, "Good, it's nice to see you Saphira". He clenched his shirt tightly, pinching his skin aswell. "I see that you've satisfied your hunger, am I right?" Saphira just sat watching contently. An unending wanting for food stroked from his stomach which left his mouth dry. He rose partially wobbling as he got to his feet but not to his surprise he feel back to the ground. "That could happen to ya, if you haven't eaten for a week." he smirked, "but i'll live, im stronger then i seem." He werent talking to anyone in general but he thought Saphira would atleast smile, but she was unweathering. Wincing he tried at it a couple times till he succeeded and wiggled to his feet. He bent his legs before walking off but the shaky feeling didn't leave. Once he sheathed his bow and pouch of arrows, he placed himself back infront of Saphira. After Murtagh finished wincing and quarreling of his hunger, he looked towards the sky, as if in search for something. "Saphira, could I ask you a favor?" he beged even as he still looked up at the bright blue sky though his expression had a disurbing twist to it. Saphira bent her head down. At that instant, Saphira's thoughts drowned through Murtagh's mind blocking all of his thoughts. He couldn't brake out. If felt as if it were there, as if some one was blocking him from striking them out. Saphira's memories and thoughts were powerful and full of immensity. Murtagh couldn't resist, the only choice he had were to wait until it had finished. The glow hadn't left his eyes, even after it were done. A glow that filled his eyes when he saw all of Saphiras memories, hardaches and troubles fall upon him. Troubles only her and Eragon had to fall, had to confront. Troubles which only her alone had to face and conquer. Murtagh gazed up at the fierce menacing sapphire dragon which laid so peacefully infront of him. He just realized how close he were to her, after all that time. He now knew how much she had to face, no big help to Murtagh. All he ended up doing was making things terribly worst. Murtagh straightened up his legs finally attached completely and his shaky and wobbly demeanor had left him moments before. Without another glance towards Saphira, he hissed some words from his mouth, licked at his lips and began walking.

Saphira watched as he left, confused and fustrated. She walked behind him wincing with some what pain. Although the blood on her wing had dried from the previous night, a sharp tight pain still uneased and bothered her. One of her muscles skin were torn off completely and a patch of skin was missing from on the other side of her wing. "Where are you going?" she asked still following him. Murtagh tried to ignore her but he were to weak for it. After a while it became useless to resist, he glanced at her severed wing and spoke. "All I've done is cause trouble and I know of first you had no desire of meeting me or being accompanied by someone you haven't known. I have many secrets and many of them are to be left alone." Saphira glared at him, hadn't they gone over this matter already? she thought. Murtagh took one last look at her wing, watching it over his shoulder. "I know of no magic like...Eragon." Murtagh hissed and continued. "Though I know I have done everything to protect you and Eragon. I dearly sorry of your loss but I dont think it's much of a good idea if I stay here with you any longer. I will go and hunt for some food to fill my stomach and go to a healer with you to heal your wing and soothe my bruises and spirit. After which, I will leave you. Then you will be able to roam freely and go of which way you desire".

Saphira listened contently, not interrupting till he finished. "Though throughout our journeys together we basically family, who watch out for each other, and you have done your part. Their is no desire within me of your leaving and I admit that my loss is a great one but without you, I cannot live. Their is nothing for me to do, no purpose. Shall I turn in to Galbotroix? Murtagh thought for a while though there wasn't much to think of. "No, never. Galbotroix shall look for pleasure and it will only please him and be easier for him if you gave your life up and agreed to his requirements. Galbotroix's is an evel ruthless ruler and should be treated nothing more then what he is worth, a pile of dung. Saphira smiled, eased from his comforting words and disagreements. "Saphira, listen to me. I know your rider, Eragon, is no longer with us but you are meaningful and you have purpose. Do not serve Galbotroix, you'd be better off without him, take my word for it. Infact the Varden are of my best agreements of a place to reside for a while. I am sure Arya, has no problems taking you in". Saphira grunted,

"The Varden have been through enough. Almost losing the battle between the Urgals and Galbotroix's forces put a heavy deal on them, let alone losing some very precious people and items. Having a dragon in their presence to watch and take over wouldn't infact be the best of ideas, especially since Galbotroix is searching for me with utmost... I think they have a hard enough time rebuilding and reparing preparations for another war. Besides I'm sure with all that's going on with the Varden, Arya's also busy helping and has lots on her hand. Murtagh looked over all this in his mind. He never thought of all this. He groaned and felt worst than before. Arya...the Varden. "Yes, i suppose. Though it's the best and only plan i've happened to come up with." Murtagh agreed.

"Look, we will journey off for a week together by time until I bring you to the Varden with me and beg of their assistance. We'll see then. Saphira's eyes glistened with anger though she calmed her self down. Murtagh rose up out of his earlier position and marched forward.

Night fell quickly and no luck came to neither Saphira or Murtagh's liking. Once in a while a bird swept by overhead but Murtagh just jumped. Murtagh grew weak, his stomach growling and his mouth lingered for drink. When he were on the verge of giving up to spend yet another night, foodless a figure ran across the forest plain. Murtagh strived up quickly and began to run after it once Saphira gave the warning. By time he came in closier of the beast-life figure, it had squealed , distracting Murtagh, took it's chance and ran off. Murtagh hissed a curse upon the darkened sky.

"Morning" Saphira said truding through the forest with somethign hanging limbless in her pointy paws. "Hungry still are you? She asked with a smirk as she dropped the dead beast from her paws.

Murtagh just nodded. "It was just waiting for its death." Saphira continued. "Though their was a pack of them and I could only get one."

Murtagh hadn't hesitated and at the raw meat, throwing up seconds later. "That's all I need, thanks Saphira" Murtagh gestured at her wiping his lower lips with his forearm.

"Unlike a Dragon, humans dont eat as much". He laughed and got up, looking at the floor where the dead beast use to be. All that was left was bloody bones and stipped fur which Murtagh had peeled off beforehand. He swiped his dagger back into his girdle and hit the hilt. Although of what he had said, he seemed still hungry.

"Saphira, you wouldn't mine going out and finding me a river to drink from? A touch of discomfort in his words.

He felt bad asking Saphira favors after all that had happened. Saphira looked at him contently. "Infact to your luck, while I were hunting I happened to find a river up ahead trenched up against a incaved wall. It seems the water is coming from the south and drenching through the wall of the cave."

Murtagh smiled, licked his lips and tried to perserve any saliva he had until he reached and can feel the cool warm touch of water bursting through his dry skin. Murtagh got up and walked up to Saphira who was now at the other side where more trees hid her from the sun's gaze.

"Saphira, would you guild me to that river?" Saphira flapped her wings as a sign of agreement and followed him out of the forest once more. "We could possibly drenche that wing of yours. Hopefully a village is near by for your aid aswell." Murtagh murmured to her.

Where there's water, there's bound to be people.

There was clear land for miles once, Saphira and Murtagh left the sqaure of forest which hid them behind a density of trees. They were on the other side of Varden's sanctuary. The dragonhold and everyone else were long gone now. Since two nights ago's stay, they had made two leagues. Murtagh was drowsy but insist on keeping on. After all those long leagues he went with Eragon, there was no reason to start slacking off now. He were a brave strong archer, and he wouldn't let anything bring him down. Occasionally he glanced over to Saphira, making sure she were alright and everytime the same malicious and odd look had stained at her eyes. Murtagh was to tired to talk and just about tired to even lift a leg. So this is how long Saphira has to go to hunt for food. Further up off the coast, the misty tops of the Beor Mountains. To Saphira this were a regular journey to go for foor, but Murtagh couldn't belive all this. They had now reached six leauges and every time, the Beor Mountains became fainter and fainter into the distance. Through Murtagh's eyes they were mere images of an eagle stuck in midair as every where else looked like sky. They hadn't often rested, sometimes when Murtagh started to lose conscious and faint. Other then that he still resisted to stop. Saphira worried about his safety. When they finally reached what seemed a faint line of a flowing river, Saphira had mentioned earlier, Murtagh trudged and forced his legs to run. Though not to his surprise it were several leagues away.

Two and a quater days had passed since Murtagh and Saphira left the forest. Murtagh dipped his hands into the clear blue water, fearful that it was all just a mirage. He pinched at his skin many times wandering if till he noticed that it must have been real. He searched for Saphira and saw her dipping into the fresh water as well. He dropped to his knees and cleared an opening before plunging in. The water was so cool and refreshing, it made him tingle and feel free and replenished. All his worries had drowned into the bottom pit of the water and his fear left him only until he would return to the top. He peaked his face out of the water and kept dunkingin and out, like a child flailing his arms and feet in the water. Excitement filled him with wonders and he couldn't imagine leaving the water's cool feel. But he knew he couldn't stay their forever and swam to the top before calling out to Saphira. Their was no reply, though he guessed she was having as much fun as he were and had no time to reply. He tried calling a multiple of times more before swimming to the top, but their was no reply.

Murtagh's face darkened, and a shread of fear fell over him. What could have happened to her he thought. All at once a lightning roar fell over the land. It was Saphira. Murtagh made no pause and hastened to where the sound had come from. He stopped as he camed to the sight of a blue dragon and another figure jumping at and around her. More growls headed over in his direction. Murtagh jolted towards the scene and unsheathed his bow and arrows, nocking them as he ran. Many of the arrows missed, but one nearly missed though hit the furious figure that had been jumping around Saphira in it's arm. Saphira was filled with anger and growled with pain and fear. Murtagh ran over to her noticing bite marks and scratches dug deep into her other wing and skin. The beast jumped up to his feet growling immensly. Murtagh took the advantage and swat and arrow at it, though it missed. In seconds the beast jumped forward but dropped back to the ground. Murtagh watched with confusion putting his hands down from his blocking position. He looked straight ahead further up. A man stood, bow hund on his arm and arrow in his hand. He walked up closer but Murtagh hesitated before taking out an arrow.

"Are you two alright?" the mysterious man said.

Murtagh looked though his hands around his brows, shading away the light that bounced off the man. He shrank to the ground. After all that, that waters cool touch something tragic and terrible had to happen.

"It seems, but my..." he was reluctant to say but noticed it would make no difference. "She's not alright, she's got lots of bruises and it doesn't seem good. Murtagh put his hands to his side as he greeted the man, and pointed over to Saphira's wing.

"Ah, a dragon." mumbled the man, though not quiet enough for Murtagh to hear. He scowled and looked at Murtagh. "You'd better follow me then, shall you?" he said with a smirk firmly pounding on the dragons wing.

Saphira glared at the man and switched to Murtagh talking to him through their mental link. "Beware of this man, I fear he might be dangerous to me...and you!"

Murtagh looked at her and agreed with a nod. "Fine, but first tells us where we are headed." Murtagh said staring solomenly at the man. "Then we will go."

"It's a village just east of here, where i come from. You'll soon see." He said his smirk still attached to his every words. "You owe me for I saved your life. Not to mention...Lovely dragon you have there". The man finished and lead them down past a hedge.

SilverDragons - I told you! This one is longer and I will make two more chapters for this story because I am working on other ones and the reason why im not putting in all my skills into these stories is because I am saving it for the book im writing. More info on it just send me a message on my email or website. So where on the same page, HUD is made up animal from my story intwined from my book. After im done with the chapters, the outline is gonna come in so you guys can see it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
